My Immortal
by kimie-dk
Summary: Denmark suddenly left Norge. Then, he was invaded by Sweden. How did he feel about it? Songfic / Norge's POV.


My Immortal ~ Denmark x Norway Tale

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

He was so sad and tired... of just existing.  
Of waiting. Of being scared, feeling lonely and unsure of his own future.  
Of wondering "why" and "how" that awful nightmare started.

Many centuries ago, he was invaded by Danmark, a scandinavian viking.  
At the beginning, he was afraid and resisting, but later on, he just got used to him.  
Under his rule he had freedom, so long as he didn't try to scape. He was treated kindly, and the danish was tender and caring – and when they made love he was absolutely perfect.  
Norge kept complaining, but this was just an old habit – he was truly happy and protected by the blonde's side. He didn't need anything, only to believe in his promise: that they'd always be together. Forever. And he DID believe his lover.

However, suddenly, he left. Norge woke up in Sweden's house, and was quickly dominated by force and suffered horrors until he decided to obey Berwald. And... that was it.

Where could he be? Where did he go, leaving him behind?  
What could be more important than being together? What happened?  
No letters. No news. He simply disappeared. Norge was... abandoned.

All these years he felt so miserable, though he tried to keep this feeling for himself.  
He was so insecure... he didn't know what to do. Maybe, he didn't want to do anything.  
He was so used to be around the blonde that he felt a piece of him was missing.  
That a part of himself was lost forever. Would he ever be the same...?  
Would his life be the same? He always complained about everything, but, after this, even the will to complain vanished completely.  
He was merely alive.

The biggest problem was that he couldn't forget his former lover.  
His presence still lingered all over the place. Whatever he did.  
Wherever he went. Whoever he met. He could always see his face and smile.  
How was he ever supposed to be able to turn the page like that...?

__

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Since he was never able to get the danish out of his mind, it hurt.  
So much that he couldn't stand it any longer. The pain was so real that he could feel his chest tight and even had trouble breathing. They had lived so many centuries together.  
So many nights right beside the other's side. So many promises. So many presents. So many memories... how can time erase this MUCH of a life?

__

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

After a long time, all these bad feelings that were tormenting the boy took the shape of hatred and wrath.  
LIAR! He was Just a stupid liar, and he was fooled. Yes, that was it.  
If he thought like that, it got less painful. No – he had to think like that. Otherwise...

He still remembered those words. "I'll wipe all your tears". "Fight for you". "Hold your hand". "You have all of me".  
If so... WHY DID YOU LEAVE? WHY? I saw in your eyes... you were so honest! What happened...?

I HATE YOU, DANMARK!_  
__  
___

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

I loved the way you smiled. Your happy personality.  
You were always so cheerful. You were like the sun for me, in this forever frozen fields of my lands during the winter.  
You made the snow stop. You took away the cold. You were the only one who could warm me up just by looking my way...

Norge never got rid of his presence.  
In his dreams... or nightmares. He could hear his voice calling him.  
He thought he was getting crazy. Insane. But what could he do?  
It's so easy to love someone. And to hate, too. But to forget... almost impossible.

__

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

It didn't matter how many times he heard "Denmark is not here anymore".  
It didn't matter how many times he repeated to himself "He's never coming back" or "He left me forever", "He doesn't need me any longer"... he just couldn't get over it.  
The loneliness was killing him. Sweden's violence and bloodshed left a bad smell in the air.  
He felt so sick all the time... would he be forever his prisioner?  
But this didn't hurt him so much – not anymore. Sweden has never been his worst problem. The point was... him.  
Always him. Danmark.

Danmark will be forever... my immortal.


End file.
